Qeltzals
Physical Description: Qeltzals are a species that may or may not be related to cats from Earth. They can take on the superficial appearance of any cat of Earth origin -- large or small, thin or wide, etc. Qeltzals are predisposed to being lanky and agile, though chubby or muscular Qeltzals are not unheard of. They stand on two legs and look much like a cat who can stand up straight and has opposable thumbs. However, standing up straight is slightly painful for them, and thus Qeltzals tend to prefer standing on all four legs. Qeltzals have mint green and white fur, due to the color of the grass and plants on their world. The white hair on a Qeltzal can manifest anywhere on their body, resulting in white markings, and typically also grows on top of their head, seeming like a head of human hair. History: Qeltzals evolved in the lush and incredibly thick jungles of Qeltzal-Delta, home to many albino plants and fierce predators. The appearance of Qeltzalkind is a result of the necessity of remaining camouflaged to stay alive early in their species history. Eventually, Qeltzalkind became advanced and organized enough to drive back the predators that kept them in one place for millennia, and became a heavily nomadic society with a deep respect for nature. Society: Qeltzals are a nomadic people, who organize themselves into tribes and clans, elaborated on further later. There is no concept of countries or states on their world, and they never stay in one place for too long. They hold a deep respect for nature, refusing to partake in any act that would allow them to assure the mass destruction of nature or their own people. They use the Imperium’s credits throughout the rest of the galaxy, but on their home planet still prefer to barter and trade, finding the concept of currency frivolous. Qeltzals are very interested in world peace and have taken heavy measures to unite the peoples of their world, co-existing alongside one another. They have developed a planet wide language and religion, which most Qeltzals know of and believe in. Their religion cements the idea of spontaneous change as a fundamental law of the universe, making Qeltzals one of the least biased peoples in the galaxy and the most accepting of change in their life. Tribes are the larger group which in turn contain many smaller clans. New tribes are created by the close friendship of families contained within clans. Clans are typically made up entirely of one family, but over time clans may extend to include several branching families and unrelated family friends. It is required for a tribe’s language to be taught to the people of the many clans contained within it, but students are not required to retain or use the information. Names: It is tradition in most Qeltzal cultures to name all of your children in such a way that each of their names start with the same letter. In some cases, the same sound may be used instead of the same letter. Qeltzals often borrow naming inspiration from other cultures. Qeltzals are also fond of names that have the same number of syllables, though this is not a requirement. Subraces: These subraces will affect your physical appearance and racial traits. Large Cat: You take on the appearance of a large cat. Your ASI and Size are affected.Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Strength score increases by 1. Your Size is Medium. Small Cat: You take on the appearance of a small cat. Your ASI and Size are affected. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Your Size is Medium. Munchkin: You take on the appearance of a munchkin variety of any cat. Your ASI and Size are affected. Your Dexterity and Charisma score increase by 2. Your Size is Small. Qeltzal Traits: Ability Score Increase: Dependent on subrace chosen. Size: Dependent on subrace chosen. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 ft. Darkvision: You have a cat's keen senses, especially in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Feline Agility: Your reflexes and agility allow you to move with a burst of speed. When you move on your turn in combat, you can double your speed until the end of the turn. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you move 0 feet on one of your turns. Cat’s Claws: Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. If you have chosen the Large Cat subrace, the hit die of your claws increases to a d6. Hux Fever: Your planet’s religion is deeply rooted in the idea of spontaneous change, and believes in a force of primordial chaos known as the Hux. As an action, you can increase your Charisma modifier by 2 and attempt to change the mind of, persuade, deceive, etc. of any creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw of DC 8 + the relevant ability modifier. If it succeeds the throw, nothing happens. If it fails, your plan succeeds. You cannot use this trait again until you have completed a long rest. Languages: Deltan, Standard Galactic, optional Tribal language, plus one language of your choice. Category:Races in the Ranian Imperium Category:Player Races